The day I—
by ciocarlie
Summary: Yang ia inginkan hanyalah bersama dengan gadis itu—meskipun pada akhirnya takdir selalu mempermainkannya, pada akhirnya ia akan bersama dengan gadis itu kapanpun—dan dimanapun...


_**The day I—**_

Persona 3 Portable _belong with_ Atlus

_Warning_:_OOCness,__typo(s),AU,angst?_

_Pairing_ : Shinjiro x Minako

_The day I— _© Ciocarlie

_Based Story from A Rose for Tsunayoshi © Takara Yume in KHR Fandom_

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_RnR, please?_

_._

Yang mereka tahu, mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan semuanya pada sang Leader. Mereka tahu bahwa sang leader akan melakukan sesuatu—akan bisa memenuhi harapan mereka untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang Leader sebenarnya—bagaimana ia merasa ketakutan saat waktu semakin menipis dan mendekati akhir dari dunia.

Setiap kali mereka mencoba untuk menenangkan diri—sang Leader selalu berhasil untuk menenangkan mereka, mengatakan jika ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua. Dengan senyuman yang sangat hangat—ia akan menenangkan mereka.

Setiap mereka menangis di depannya, selalu—rangkulannya akan bisa menghentikan tangis mereka dan menenangkan mereka dari semua ketakutan yang mereka rasakan.

Tetapi mereka selalu tidak bisa menangkap ketakutan yang dihadapi oleh sang Leader, dimana semua manusia sekarang bergantung padanya. Pundaknya sudah menahan beban yang sangat berat—hingga mungkin jika saja mereka sadar, satu kata yang akan keluar dari mulut mereka adalah—

Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dengan semua beban itu?

"Kalau kau memang tidak bisa menahannya—kau bisa melepaskannya Arisato," mata merah kecokelatan itu tampak menatap pria berambut hitam itu yang saat ini sedang berada bersama dengannya—hanya berdua, "tidak ada orang yang tidak bersedih saat harus menerima kenyataan kalau dunia ini akan hancur bukan?"

Melingkarkan tangannya di bahu gadis berambut cokelat, mendorong kepalanya agar bisa membaringkannya di bahu sang pemuda. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam, sebelum tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"Hangat ya—" pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap gadis itu yang hanya tersenyum dan menutup matanya, "—tubuhmu hangat Shinji-senpai…"

"Minako…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa senpai—" membuka matanya, masih menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Shinjiro. Senyumannya yang biasa ia tunjukkan kini tampak terlukis di wajahnya, "—sungguh, aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, untuk kalian dan untuk semuanya…"

…

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu kau tahu—kau adalah leader kami," tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Minako, yang bangkit dan menatap sang senpai, "kalau ada apapun yang bisa kami bantu, katakan saja…"

"Tentu saja—" tertawa kecil dan menghela nafas panjang, "—karena senpai dan semuanya adalah sahabatku!"

…

Malam hari, saat semuanya sudah tidur, pemuda itu seperti biasa selalu saja kembali malam hari saat semuanya sudah tidur. Suara pintu yang terbuka, tampak bebarengan dengan suara langkahnya yang perlahan namun cukup tegas.

"Tadaima—" ia memasuki ruangan itu untuk menemukan sosok gadis itu yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Wajahnya tampak damai seolah tidak ada beban yang menekannya. Dan pemuda itu mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan melihat keadaannya.

"Hei Minako," mencoba untuk memangunkannya dengan lembut, menatap wajah manis gadis itu sambil menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya, "kau bisa masuk angin jika tidur disini…"

"Hn… sebentar lagi senpai—" menggeliat, tetapi tidak ada tanda kalau ia akan bangun dari tidurnya. Menghela nafas, pemuda itu tampak tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya—sangat dekat hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah gadis itu.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tetapi yang pemuda itu tahu mulutnya bergerak—membisikkan sebuah kalimat sederhana yang selalu ingin ia katakan sejak dulu pada gadis itu.

'_Aku mencintaimu…'_

Tentu saja pemuda itu tahu kalau gadis itu tidak akan mungkin mendengarnya. Tetapi, jika ia tidak mengatakannya di depan gadis itu, rasanya tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Waktunya hanya tinggal sedikit—ia tahu ia harus menebus akan apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu.

Hanya dengkuran halus dan juga gumaman kecil yang menjadi jawaban—tetapi ia tidak akan kecewa…

Kalau memang setelah ini ia masih bisa selamat, ia akan mengatakannya langsung pada gadis ini—didepannya…

Kalau saja bisa kembali…

…

—BANG!

"Senpai!"

Suara itu tampak terdengar saat ia merasakan besi dingin itu mengenai tubuhnya. Dengan pandangan yang semakin kabur, ia bisa melihat gadis itu berteriak memanggil namanya—memintanya untuk tetap sadar dan tetap bersama dengannya.

Saat ia merasakan tetesan air yang membasahi wajahnya, ia tahu kalau gadis itu sedang menangis.

Menangis untuk apa? Apakah tangisan itu untuknya—

"Minako—apa yang aku katakan tentang wajahmu…?"

"Ma—maafkan aku senpai," air mata itu masih membasahi wajahnya, gadis itu berusaha untuk menghentikannya tetapi percuma saat cairan hangat itu semakin membasahi pipinya, "ma—maaf, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya…"

"Tetaplah tersenyum—apapun yang terjadi…"

Entahlah—rasanya ia sangat lelah, tetapi yang ia harapkan hanyalah satu. Ia bisa terbangun kembali dan melihatnya tersenyum untuknya—hanya untuknya.

Tetapi, apakah mungkin?

…

Saat ia membuka matanya—yang ia lihat hanyalah ruangan serba putih. Bukan surga ataupun neraka—tetapi kamar Rumah Sakit yang dihiasi oleh bau antiseptic yang menyerang hidungnya.

Ya—ia masih hidup, dan satu hal yang ada di dalam ingatannya adalah janjinya pada diri sendiri—ia akan bertemu dengan Minako dan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak dulu. Ia tidak perduli dengan teriakan para dokter, atau tubuhnya yang tampak tidak mau bekerja sama dengan baik.

Ia hanya ingin berlari secepatnya, bertemu dengan gadis itu—sebelum takdir memisahkan mereka lagi.

…

Langkah awalnya terhenti ketika berada di ruangan kelas—saat menyadari kalau Minako tidak ada di dalam aula itu. Tetapi, yang ia temukan saat itu hanyalah kelas kosong tanpa ada satupun murid yang berada di sana.

Tentu saja—semua murid sedang mengikuti acara kelulusan di dalam aula, tetapi dimana gadis itu…

Saat ia melangkah mengelilingi semua sisi kelas, matanya menangkap sesuatu diatas meja yang ditempati oleh gadis itu. Sebuah memo berwarna merah yang tampak terbuka pada bagian kalendernya. Tangannya bergerak, mencoba untuk menjawab rasa ingin tahunya yang seolah berkecamuk tentang apa yang ditulis oleh gadis itu di dalam memo itu.

'_The day Shinji-senpai confessed to me~'_

Matanya terbelalak, saat melihat kalimat itu yang meluncur di dalam memo yang ada di depannya. Tanggal dimana ia membisikkan kalimat itu—didepan gadis yang menurutnya tengah tertidur pulas. Ia benar-benar yakin kalau saat itu gadis itu tidak terbangun sama sekali.

Tetapi, melihat itu semua—rasanya apa yang ia fikirkan saat itu salah…

Tetapi kenapa—Minako seolah bersikap tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Seolah ia tidak tahu perasaan pemuda itu yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu.

'_The day I cried for him…'_

Ia menangis—satu hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan terlihat di wajah ceria gadis itu. Dan itu adalah tanggal dimana ia tertembak dan tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang panjang hingga sekarang. Tangis yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh orang lain kini tercipta hanya untuk dia seorang saja.

Dan saat ia membuka lembaran berikutnya—melihat tulisan tepat di tanggal hari ini.

Yang sukses membuatnya terbelalak, dan menjatuhkan memo itu begitu saja seraya berlari—bukan hanya berjalan namun berlari untuk menemukan gadis itu apapun dan dimanapun gadis itu berada.

Tulisan didalam memo itu adalah sebuah kalimat yang paling ia takutkan untuk dilihat, sesuatu yang harus ia ketahui maknanya—bukan dari orang lain namun dari gadis itu sendiri…

'_The day, I die…'_

…

Dan saat ini, ia berada di atas atap Gekkoukan—bersama dengan gadis itu, yang tengah berbaring diatas pangkuannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah ia tertidur, tetapi yang ia tahu—waktunya bersama dengan gadis ini hanyalah sebentar.

Ia tidak bisa mengulangi waktu yang sudah berlalu…

"Senpai?" suara itu tampak lembut dan juga lemah—tidak seperti Minako yang ia kenal.

"Entah apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak ada—" tersenyum seperti biasa, mengusap rambut merah milik gadis di depannya saat ini, "—dasar bodoh, kau membuatku bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya…"

"Aku selalu ingin seperti ini—" matanya tampak tertutup sejenak, tangannya mengusap tangan pemuda itu yang mengelus wajah gadis itu, "—aku selalu merindukan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh senpai…"

Melihat keadaan gadis itu, rasanya mulutnya kelu untuk menanyakan arti dari tulisan itu. Ia mengerti—Minako sudah siap untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia tahu, kalau gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkannya—pergi ketempat yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia jangkau.

"Kau boleh menutup matamu Minako—kau terlihat lelah. Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Biarkan saja, biarkan ia pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu kalau memang hal itu bisa membuat gadis itu tenang. Kalau memang itu yang diinginkan oleh gadis itu, ia akan mengalah—membiarkannya pergi. Namun bisakah, gadis itu pergi sebelum sebuah kata terucap dari mulutnya—

…

"Aku—juga mencintaimu, Shinjiro-senpai…"

—sebuah kata yang akan membuat dunianya runtuh, sebuah kata yang bisa membuatnya tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu.

"Tidak Minako—kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu…" ia menatap iris mata yang tertutup itu, menepuk pipi gadis itu memintanya untuk terbangun dari tidurnya meskipun itu percuma, "kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan hal itu…"

Tetapi pada akhirnya hanya keheningan yang menjadi jawaban atas semuanya…

Dapatkah ia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi?

Dapatkan ia memberikan kebahagiaan sebenarnya pada gadis itu?

Dapatkah…

…

Pemakaman gadis itu sudah berakhir—

Ia tidak pernah mengikuti pemakaman itu—hanya bisa berdiri di atas atap tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Membaringkan dirinya diatas bangku yang menjadi tempat gadis itu tertidur, menatap langit yang seolah menangis atas kepergian gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia ini dengan bayaran nyawanya.

Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan diatas kelopak matanya, membuat irisnya tampak tertutup oleh bayangan tangannya.

'_Senpai—'_

Suara itu—seperti terdengar nyata, seolah gadis itu masih berada di depannya dan tersenyum padanya saat itu. Ia hanya berfikir—apakah ia sudah gila, apakah ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini karena gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi didalam kehidupannya?

Gadis itu adalah segalanya…

Minako—gadis yang menjadi tujuannya untuk hidup. Tetapi—semua itu sudah hilang bukan, saat gadis itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan dirinya.

Lalu, untuk apa ia tetap hidup?

…

'_Aku menyukai kehangatan yang diberikan senpai…'_

Senyuman tampak tercermin di wajahnya—saat itu seolah bayangan gadis itu tengah duduk dan mengusap wajahnya. Rasa kantuk itu menyerangnya—mencoba untuk membawanya dalam tidur yang cukup panjang.

'_Aku juga mencintaimu—Shinjiro-senpai…'_

Bolehkah ia tertidur?

Bolehkah ia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi?

'_Senpai—aku sudah menunggumu…'_

Ya—ia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi…

"Minako…"

Matanya semakin berat tertutup—tangannya bergerak menggapai langit saat itu, seolah sebuah tangan menunggunya untuk membalas ulurannya. Dan tangan itu terjatuh begitu saja saat mata itu tertutup—kembali pada tidur panjangnya, yang tidak akan pernah lagi terbangun untuk melihat dunia.

Angin saat itu berhembus, membuka lembaran sebuah memo merah yang menjadi saksi bisu dari semua yang ada di hadapannya. Terhenti saat sebuah lembaran yang teranda di tanggal hari itu, dimana sebuah tulisan terlihat dibawahnya.

'_The day I meet her again…'_

Sampai akhirpun—ia akan selalu mengejar bayangan gadis itu.

Dimanapun dan kapanpun…

Mereka akan selalu bersama…

…Owari (?)…

Jitak saya TwT itu endingnya phail parah sumpah!

Pokoknya, mau terima atau ga Shinji juga mati dengan cara yang hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu bagaimana! Atau silahkan imajinasikan sendiri~

Yah, pada akhirnya Happy Ending dengan Shinji ketemu lagi sama Minako di dunia yang lain kan~? *ditabok reader*

*hiks* oke, saya minta reviewnya dengan sangat ya minna (_ _)

Edited :

Etro : Makasih buat kritiknya ^^ sudah saya edit jadi tak ada emoticonnya lagi. Dan masalah tulisan terakhir itu, tebakan terakhir anda benar~ itu adalah tulisan Shinji yang ditambahin dia. Dengan kata lain sebenernya Shinji itu bisa dibilang bunuh diri u_u;

A-apakah menurut anda saya bisa lebih dari ini? ._. sebenarnya saya agak minder bikin ffic beginian...

AbracaForte : Annyeong~ i-iya itu karena saya kebanyakan bikin ffic P4 daripada P3... .w. *silahkan anda lihat list cerita saya kalau mau* #plak

Hisawa Hana : LAH! Anda nyasar di fandom ini? XD kaget eui!

Sp-Cs : Te-terima kasih untuk pujiannya ^^;a


End file.
